At Last
by xem98x
Summary: Molly and Charles are finally official together. Meeting each others families. So what is in store for their future? (It's a really bad summary I know but please read it)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first ever fanfic so be nice. Anyway I completely fell in love with the BBC program Our Girl and I adore Molly and Charles together. So I decided to attempt to write a little story about them. I don't really know where this story is going to go yet but please R&R.**

***This is set just after the end of episode 5 when Molly comes back from training new army medics in Afghan***

Molly lay in her bed looking up at the other bunk where her sister was sleeping peaceful. It had been a week since Molly had surprised Charles at his parents' house in Bath. They'd had a great time together and she had been reluctant to leave. But eventually they decided she would go home to London and then after two days he would visit and meet Molly's family (something she dreaded immensely). She continued staring up until she finally dozed off.

It was only the sound of the her siblings fighting that woke her up at 8 that morning. That was one thing she missed about staying with Charles, the quiet. Molly grabbed a hoddie and shoved it on top of her baggy football shirt and her shorts. She looked up at the top bunk as she left the room and saw that Bella was still asleep, quietly closing the door behind her Molly made her way downstairs. She dodged her way through the kids toys that littered the hallway and walked into the small kitchen to find her Mum already washing up the breakfast things.

"Mornin Mols"

"Morning Mum, ay where are the coco pops?" She asked looking around the cereal cupboard.

"You an your bleedin coco pops Mol, they're on the table" Her Mum laughed back.

Molly grabbed a bowl from the pile of clean dishes and poured herself the cereal, thinking back to the morning in Afghan over a year ago where Charles had just stuck his spoon into her coco pops and she'd been ready to proper whack him, that was until she realised it was him.

"Your shopping has arrived. I tell ya Belinda ya could shorten them lists a bit love. Ay Mols whens your man coming?"

"Hello to you to Nan. He should be here around 11 ish, depending on traffic though."

"Oi Mum, are you staying then?" Belinda said looking at her Mum who had plonked herself down on one of the chairs moaning about having to carry the bags all the way up the stairs.

"Course I'm staying. I wanna meet this fella."

"Where's Dad?" Molly asked shovelling her mouth full with cereal.

"I dunno Mols, he was getting baby Martin dressed."

After finishing her breakfast Molly had worked her back upstairs and into the bathroom just as Bella was heading downstairs looking half asleep still. She showered quickly and blow dried her hair. Just as she was getting dressed her phone buzzed. She picked up and opened the message.

_Alright Dawsey, you were right this estate is fucking confusing. See ya in 5. Cx_

She laughed at the text before heading downstairs to tell her Mum and Nan. She walked past her brothers room on the way and saw all the kids minus Bella playing with some Lego. Well at least they ain't wreaking havoc Molly thought.

"Ay Mum, he'll be here in 5"

"Ok Mols, Dad's out front. I'm not entirely sure whether or not he's dressed though."

"Fucks sake, how hard is it to put some fucking trousers on." Molly muttered as she headed for the front door.

She walked out onto the cold front path. Only to be faced with her Dad dressed in only a T-Shirt and some old underwear. She groaned, why does he feel that it's ok to be outside like that?

"Hi Dad"

Dave turned round to look at his eldest daughter who was standing in the doorway. "Alright Mols" he said before turning back and lifting his half smoked fag to his mouth.

"Charles is gonna be here in like 2 mins Dad, feel like your gonna get dressed proper anytime soon?"

"What? Ain't this good enough?" Dave joked and laughed at the sour expression Molly was giving him.

"Seriously", she said stepping up to the rail which gave her a better view of the road below, "it would be nice for him not to think that you lot are a bunch of lazy bastards."

**Charles' POV**

He'd been driving for ages and was relieved when his sat nav finally said he'd reached his destination. He turned left off the road and into the small side road where Molly lived. Spotting the house with the British flag flying, he pulled up into a parking space. When he looked up again he realised Molly was up there talking to a man, probably her father he thought to himself. When she saw his car she waved and then shoved the man backwards towards the house.

Charles turned off the engine and got out his car, he looked up just in time to see Molly disappear through a door a little way down from her house. A second later she reappeared through another door and walked along the path to where he was standing.

"Alright boss." She said as she reached up to hug him.

"Hiya Dawsey." He replied tilting her head up so he could kiss her. They stood there for a second holding each other and kissing gently. It wasn't until a girl who looked like a smaller younger version of Molly appeared outside the front door to the house, that the couple broke apart.

"Brace yourself" Molly said as she led him up the stairs and along the walkway to her house. She stepped inside holding the door for Charles, who due to the incident in Afghan still had a slight limp as he walked. She took his hand and lead him down the small hallway to the kitchen at the back of the house. When they entered the kitchen Molly stepped slightly to the side allowing Charles to stand beside her.

"Guys, this is Charles. My boyfriend." She smiled as she said the words.

"Nice to meet ya Charles. I'm Belinda, this is my husband Dave and my Mum. Although I'm not entirely sure what Mum is still doing here." Belinda pointed to each of the people in the room as she named them.

"Nice to meet you all too." Charles replied smiling.

"Do ya want a drink?" Dave asked looking at Charles.

"Yeah, tea would be great thanks." He asked for tea remembering that Molly's family didn't drink coffee. Dave got up to put the kettle on, whilst Belinda and Molly's Nan guided him into the sitting room. The three sat down and a few seconds later were joined by Molly and her Dad who brought with them every ones drinks. Molly handed Charles his drink before sitting down next to him.

Charles looked around the room, there were three couches and an armchair they were all angled to face the television. Piled in boxes against the wall were various toys and kids books. He'd barely finished looking around the room when three girls and three boys walked into the room. All but the youngest were dressed in school uniforms. Dave looked at his watch before groaning and standing up.

"I tell ya this bloody half day malarkey is doing ma fucking nut in." He walked from the room and returned a few seconds later wearing his shoes and pushing his arms through the sleeves of his coat. He told the kids to get their stuff together. There was a lot of moaning and yelling that they didn't want to from the youngest. But eventually Dave had got five of the kids out the door. The youngest was sat on the floor playing with a bouncy ball.

"Sorry about that" Belinda said as they heard the front door shut. "It's always like that ain't Mols."

"Actually I remember it being worse" Molly answered.

"So Charles", Molly's Nan said "where about is you from?"

"Oh I from Bath." Charles calmly replied.

"I always wanted ta go there, always sounded nice. Molly mentioned you have a son. How old is he?"

"Yeah, Sam. He's 7 now."

"Aww, I remember when Molly was 7. She used to go dancing through the house, an if ya got in her way. My god ya paid the price for that." Belinda said laughing at the sour look she was being given by her daughter.

They carried on chatting for a while. Charles found it very easy to get along with Molly's Mum and Nan. They shared embarrassing stories of her childhood, and also showed him a couple of photo albums. He noticed that from the age of around 13 Molly had bleached her blonde. A look that he was glad she had decided to stop. At around 2pm Dave sent a text saying he'd been asked to go for a job interview so he'd pick the kids up from school on his way back. Molly raised her eyebrow when she was told.

"I dunno what ya said to him Mols, but he's like a changed man. He does most of the housework when I'm working, always picks the kids up from school. He even cooked dinner once but that weren't so good." Belinda smiled at her daughter who had rested her head on Charles' shoulder.

A moment later the door bell rang, and Belinda got up to answer it, the rest of them talked about the fact that Molly's Nan was bamboozled by a song she'd heard on the radio that morning.

"Oh hi Shazza." They heard Belinda say. Molly went to get up but her Nan pushed her back down and said "Sit on ya hands hun." The comment made no sense to Charles but Molly adjusted herself so she was sitting on her hands. When he looked at her, she had a slightly angry expression painted on her face. The next thing he knew a small woman who looked a bit older than Belinda had walked into the room smiling.

"Hello. I'm Shazza, a friend of Belinda's." She said in a high pitched voice she then carried on by saying "I'm so sorry to hear about how you joined the army. Personally I disagree with it all."

He was slightly taken aback by what she said. All of a sudden Molly lurched forwards and for a second he thought she would hit her, but instead she walked swiftly out of the room and upstairs where she slammed a door loudly. Shazza and Belinda left the room and went to the kitchen saying something about famous onion soup.

"I've said before and I'll say it again. That woman should be rolled up in the carpet and thrown out with the rubbish." Molly's Nan had eyes fixed on the space where Shazza had stood. Charles looked at her before rising slowly taking care of his still not fully healed leg. He wobbled slightly but caught his balance. He left Molly's Nan to rant to herself and made his way upstairs. He looked around and found the only shut door. Knocking lightly first he opened the door.

Molly was lying on the bottom of a bunk bed, she looked over when he came in. "I'm sorry, she just makes me so angry." Charles sat on the edge of the bed and lifted her into his arms holding her there and kissing the top of her head. She leaned her head into his chest and held her tighter realising at that moment just how much he loved her.

**Well that's the first chapter done. It is quite long I know but I hope you like it. xem98x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thanks for all the responses on the last chapter. I'm going to try and upload new chapters at least once a week now. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Molly's POV**

Time seemed to stop while he held me in his arms. But of course the moment was ruined by the sound of the front door slamming shut and the kids running around screaming. She heard someone stomping up the stairs and looked up just in time to see her Dad opening the door.

"I dun know about you two but I can't stand that bloody woman. Me an ya Nan are gonna go down da pub for a bit." Her Dad said with a sour face.

"Anythin ta stop me hitting her." Molly said with the same sour tone her Dad had used. He left the room and Molly untangled herself from Charles. Charles followed her lead and began to stand, but his leg made him wobble and he fell sideways. Grabbing the bed for support he steadied himself and then gave Molly, who was doubled over laughing, a sarcastic angry look.

"Come on, ya muppet." Molly said laughing as she took his hand and led him down the stairs towards the front door where her Nan and Dad were waiting.

"What took you so long?" Molly's Nan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Bossman went sideways." Molly said as she started laughing again.

"I did not go sideways." Charles retorted.

"Um, yeah ya did. It was like this." Molly sat down on the bottom step, and then mimicked the way that Charles stood up, when she was almost standing she leaned sideways the same way Charles had done upstairs. But unlike Charles who had been able to steady himself using the bed, Molly reached out to grab the banister but missed and actually fell sideways landing in a heap on the floor.

She lay there for a couple of seconds until a laughing Charles helped her to her feet saying "Know who went sideways?"

"Shut up, ya twat." Molly answered sticking her tongue out at him.

Eventually the only thing that got them out the front door was the sound of Shazza's voice in the kitchen. The group made their way down the walkway and then down the staircase which as usual stank to high heaven and Molly found herself holding her breath to avoid the stench of piss and rotting food. Outside on the street Molly entwined her fingers with Charles as they walked. They hadn't gotten very far when Molly's Nan abruptly stopped in front of them.

"Who's car's that?" She said pointing at the black BMW parked next to her battered old Corsa.

"Mine." Charles said.

Molly's Nans mouth dropped "D'ya wanna swap."

"Nah I'm good." Charles said smiling.

"Good un." Molly's Nan muttered causing Molly to smirk.

Ten minutes later they'd made it to the pub. They slide into the booth that was just opposite the bar, far from both the door and the toilets which Molly had refused to sit anywhere near to. Her dad had gone to order drinks and came back shortly later with four beers. He handed them out and sat down. "Ere's to escaping." He said holding up his glass. They all laughed and took sips of there drinks.

"So what's the story with whatshername?" Charles asked.

"Shoulda run her over when I had the chance." Molly's Nan said glaring at her drink.

"She's a friend of Belinda's, teaches part time down at the local primary school. Bit of a hippy really. Sticks her nose inta everything." Dave said, the sour tone returning to her voice.

"She's against the army big time. She's all let's have hug an make everythin betta. Flowers not guns and what have ya." Molly spoke in the same tone as her Dad. She watched Charles as she spoke and saw that he was beginning to understand why she'd been up for going out. She also noticed that he seemed perfectly at ease with her Dad and Nan something that slightly surprised her.

**Charles' POV**

It was clear to him that Molly didn't like Shazza. As soon as they'd left the house she'd become more relaxed. After awhile he realised he was enjoying having a drink with Molly and her family, they were highly amusing company. It didn't take long for her Nan to get tipsy, at which point Molly asked the barman to start giving her water instead of beer. They laughed and talked about everything going on at the moment. Dave told them about his interview earlier that day. He'd been offered a job as a ticket officer at West Ham football stadium. He seemed pleased with the job: he'd only have to work on match days and he got free tickets to matches.

Charles insisted on buying the third round of drinks. He told himself this would have to be his last drink. Anymore alcohol and he'd lose control of his semi-healed leg. He rejoined the table to find Molly and her Nan in stitches and Dave with a baffled look on his face.

"They've lost it mate." Dave said to Charles. Who had absolutely no idea what the girls found so amusing.

Mid laughter Charles saw Molly visible stiffen up. "Shit." She said under her breath.

"What?" Charles asked her, attempting to follow her gaze but there were too many people and he couldn't tell who she was focusing on. Dave turned and looked over his shoulder, apparently he'd seen who Molly had been looking at.

"Ignore him Mols." Dave told his daughter. Molly nodded and took another sip from her beer. Once again Charles had no idea what was going on. But he was soon distracted by the sound of snoring. He looked up and realised Molly's Nan had fallen asleep with her head against the wall. They all burst out laughing but even the noise of them laughing didn't cause her to stir.

"I'll take her back to ours." Dave said putting down his beer and reaching for his phone to call a taxi. "There ain't no way I can carry that old lug though."

Both Molly and Charles laughed just as her Nan gave a loud snort and then carried on snoring loudly. Charles helped Dave carry Molly's Nan out to the taxi. As he walked back in he looked at Molly who had stayed in the booth. She was smiling at him, her brown hair framing her face and the light in the room making her brown eyes look as though they were twinkling.

When he reached the booth he sat down and leaned over to gently kiss. She returned and he felt her smile as she kissed him back. He whispered "I love you." as he kissed her, she answered by deepening the kiss, leaning into him more.

All of a sudden he was wrenched away from her and flung backwards. Molly screamed and he saw her eyes fly open as she watched him fall backwards. He got to his feet quickly and was faced by a burly guy around the same height as himself, with breath that stank of smoke and alcohol.

The barman having seen Charles be pulled backwards yelled "Take it outside. I don't want no fighting in my pub." The guy who was stood in front of Charles turned round and grabbed Molly who looked petrified and dragged her from the pub. Charles watched her stagger out the pub, in what appeared to be shock. He followed them outside and saw the guy pressing Molly up against the wall. She was punching his chest and trying to step sideway, but he'd put his hands either side of her head stopping her from getting away. The guy leant in to kiss Molly but she scrunched up her face and turned away.

"Get off me, ya fucking bastard." She yelled at him.

"I love ya Molly, I'm not me when you're not ere." He said as he tried to forcefully kiss her again. Charles raced forwards and grabbed the guy by the neck pulled him aggressively off Molly, the guy fell to the ground and Molly collapsed into Charles arms, tears flooding from her eyes.

"Oi, what the bloody hell do ya think you're doing?" The guy on the floor yelled furiously as he got back to his feet.

"Leave her alone." Charles said in the same commanding voice he'd used out in Afghan. He stepped protectively in front of Molly, shielding her from the guy's sight.

"Get out ma way you posh fucking twat." The guy said shoving into Charles' shoulder, which didn't move at all. Molly stepped carefully out from behind Charles.

"Artan, ya fucking dickhead, did ya not get the message when I dumped ya ass. Did I not yell it loud enough ta get it through ya dumb fucking skull?" Molly yelled out the guy stood in front of Charles.

Artan reached out for Molly but was blocked by Charles who had side stepped and once again blocked Molly from view.

"Don't be stupid Molly, I love you and you love me that's why I always come back ta ya." Artan growled while still trying ta get round Charles who was very good at blocking him. Unfortunately Artan lost his temper and whacked Charles round the head forcing him sideways and allowing him to reach out and grab Molly. Artan grabbed her arm and pushed her hard up against the wall, where he then grabbed her hair to hold her steady and forced his lips on hers.

Charles lay on the ground and despite the pounding in his head struggled to his feet. He steadied himself before delivering a strong blow to the side of Artan's head. He crumpled to the ground, knocked unconscious by Charles' blow. Shaking and in tears Molly once again fell into Charles' arms. He held her tightly. Wondering to himself what such an amazing girl ever saw in a tosser like Artan.

**Well that's the end of this chapter, I know it's quite long but I never know where to end it. I hope you like it. xem98x**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I actually can't believe all the amazing responses I've had from you guys. It's actually helped motivate me to write more. So here's the next chapter, of course please R&R**

After the incident at the pub Charles had wrapped his arm tightly around Molly, and the couple had walked back to her house. It hadn't been late when they got back only around half ten but everyone was in bed. There was a note at the bottom of the stairs.

_Mols Dad's out Nan in your bed, so you'll have to sleep on the sofa tonight. Sorry Mum x_

Molly and Charles had sat on the sofa and talked for a while before Molly had fallen asleep with her head lying on his chest. He'd wrapped his arms around her and fallen asleep soon after.

Charles had gone home the next day. He was looking after Sam for the week while Rebecca was away with her new husband. Molly had decided to stay at home so could spend some time with her siblings, who she had missed, not that she'd admit it out loud.

**Molly's POV**

She was sat on the sofa with her youngest brother Martin, watching some program on Cebeebies that he seemed to love. The others had all gone to school and her Mum was at work so for once the house was fairly quiet. She heard her Dad's loud footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up just as he appeared in the doorway.

"Your phones been buzzing for the last 5 mins Mols, shut it up will ya. It's doing ma bleedin nut in." He chucked the phone at her shaking his head before he left the room to go to the kitchen and get a cuppa. Molly looked down at the phone. She expected it to be Baz or Fingers but when she looked at it the name said Mary. Frowning Molly opened the message.

_Heeya Mols. I heard u was back home. Look can we talk, I wanna straighten things out between us. _

There was another message from Mary which said:

_I get it if u don't wanna talk 2 me. But if u do can u meet me at the nail bar at 12? Please be there Mols I really do wanna talk._

Molly stared at the phone, not quite believing Mary had actually texted _her _and asked to meet_ her._ She lifted Martin off her lap and sat him on the floor in front of the TV. She then walked into the kitchen to talk to her Dad and decide whether or not to meet Mary

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Mol?"

"I got a text from Mary. She says she wanna meet me. D'ya think I should go?"

Dave turned round to look at his daughter, who was leaning against the door frame holding her phone loosely in her hand.

"I think ya should Mols, you two was good friends for so long. You should give her a chance ta explain herself. Jeez listen ta me I sound like ya mum." Dave laughed at the shocked expression on Molly's face. She walked forward and knocked on his head.

"Have ya had a head transplant Dad?" Molly joked.

"Oi, watch it cheeky." Dave joked back. At that moment Belinda walked through the front door, home early from work. She walked towards Molly and Dave who were both in the kitchen laughing.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah Mum, just checking out Dad's head transplant. Ay Mum, Mary's asked me ta meet down the nail bar. D'ya think I should go?"

"I think ya should give her the chance ta explain what she did Mols."

"That's what Dad said."

"Blimey Dave, maybe ya have had a head transplant." Belinda laughed looking at the mock angry look on Dave's face.

At ten to twelve Molly left the house to meet Mary. She was still confused as to why Mary had decided to text her. Maybe it was gonna be a trick. Maybe she wasn't even gonna be there. Maybe she was actually serious. Maybe she just wants ta rub it on my face. Bloody hell stop over thinking ya stupid mare Molly thought to herself as she walked down the High street towards the nail bar, where she used to waste her hours working for a piece of shit boss. How things had changed.

She could see Mary standing outside in her black t-shirt, she was looking up and down the street. When she spotted Molly she stepped out further and started walking towards her.

"Hi Molly." Mary said looking slightly nervous.

"Hi Mary." Molly said back, studying the girl carefully for clues that this could all be some sick twisted trick.

"I, umm well I wanted ta talk cos I felt bad ya know. I didn't mean what I said to you and that other army girl. I was just angry and drunk, ya know."

"Shall we go get some food? Or has old grumpy pants got ya working through ya lunch break?"

"Who cares what grumpy pants wants me to do. Get some grub yeah."

The two girls walked further down the round towards the cafe. Coincidently it was the same cafe Molly had taken her parents to when she told them about signing up. They walked in and went straight to the counter, both picking up a sandwich and a coke just like they used to. Sitting at the table by the window they set their food down and Molly saw Mary visible preparing herself to say something.

"So umm Molly. About the whole Artan thing. I know you know what happened in the toilets at the club, so umm well... fuck I don't know what the bloody hell I was thinking. I was pissed out my nut and stressed and I just went a bit crazy. I'm so sorry Molly, I acted like a complete bitch. You have every right to be fucking mad at me."

"I got over Artan. You and him was exactly what I needed to wake myself up. Hell ya did me a favour."

"Really? After ya left, well we got together and he started cheating like after a week and I finally got what ya said about him. I mean before I just thought ya was being harsh."

"Sounds like some things never change then." Molly said smiling. he could see Mary was being to relax a little.

"Hey so me and the girls are gonna go out tomorrow, go down the club and that. D'ya wanna join? We've all missed ya. Especially Sharon's mum, apparently I don't do her nails as good as you did em." Mary smiled looking hopefully at the girl who had used to be her best friend. Molly had changed so much, somehow and she didn't know how it was possible she seemed more confident and secure in herself.

"Sure, why not. It'd be cool to see the girls again. Don't get me wrong the army's cool. But eight months with a bunch of guys can be a bit much, even for me." Molly laughed.

After chatting a while longer both girls realised even though so much had changed between them, they still got on just as well as they had done before. Mary realised Molly was still the same person really, even if she had matured she still was fun to be with. Molly realised that Mary had been scared of her, not angry. She was happy to know she had her old friend back.

The next day Molly went over to Mary's to get ready for their night out with the girls. Mary wore a short, low cut black dress that showed off her slim figure. While Molly wore a black halter neck dress, it clung gently to her sides and exposed the skin on her back. Both girls pulled on eight inch heels, something which Molly had not done in a very long time. They left the house together tottering along the sidewalk with Mary practically dragging Molly who was struggling to walk in her shoes. They made their way laughing to the bus stop to wait for the bus the other girls would be on.

**Charles' POV**

He sat with the rest of 2 section on a bus on their way out to some club Brains had heard about. Baz had phoned Molly's house earlier to invite her but her Mum had said she was going out with old friends that night. Charles couldn't help but be slightly disappointed by her absence but je was soon distracted by a very rowdy 2 section. Nude-nut had sworn to the guys that he would pick up a chick tonight. Charles' had laughed with the rest of them at the thought.

It wasn't long until a group of girls got on the bus. Three of them looked around a similar age to Molly, the fourth was much older. The group of the girls continuously looked over their shoulders t 2 section, Charles noticed and ignored them. Unfortunately for him they did not do the same. The older woman came over and sat in the empty seat next to him.

She batted her eyelids and smiled and then in a very heavy cockney accent said "So whats your name then babe?"

"Charles." He said curtly hoping she'd just leave him alone.

"Well hello Charles," She said smiling flirtatiously at him, "I'm Tracey."

"Aye aye, boys bossman's pulled already." Fingers said laughing at the horrified expression on Charles' face.

Luckily the rest of 2 section was distracted by the sound of screeching from the girls at the front of the bus. Out of the corner of his eye Charles saw that the girls seemed to be hugging someone shrieking "Missed ya bae" or "yay you came". When he looked properly he saw two new girls sitting with their backs to him. Charles turned his attention back to the woman who had now shuffled so far over she was practically sitting on his lap.

Charles was trying desperately to manoeuvre his legs from beneath the woman. His head snapped up when he heard the shutter of a camera. If that's one of 2 section taking a bloody picture of this I while make sure the rest of tonight is hell for them he promised to himself. But when he looked up instead of being faced by one of the guys, he was looking right into the face of Molly Dawes.

She was looking at her phone and as she would say, absolutely cacking herself. The heads of the rest of 2 section snapped up when they heard her laugh.

"Sorry Mrs Sharon," she said to the woman on his lap, "I beat ya to that one already."

He didn't even give the woman a chance to reply he just growled "Delete it Dawes."

"Oh no no no. This is just to good bossman."

"Dawes." He said in his best warning voice.

"Nope." She said and walked back down the bus to the group of girls, sitting down she showed them the picture and they all howled with laughter. A second later his phone buzzed.

_Enjoy Mx_

He opened the picture and saw the picture she had just taken of him. He sighed to himself, great he'd never live this down. He'd completely forgotten about the woman on his lap until she said.

"How d'ya know Mols?"

"He's her boss." Fingers said laughing his head off.

"And her boyfriend." Baz choked out between fits of laughter.

"She does scrub up nice, boss" Nude-nut said admiring Molly from his seat.

"Eye's off lads. She's mine." Charles said using his commanding voice which they all knew meant not to mess with him.

"Sir." They all chorused is reply.

The sound of giggling came from the front of the bus and 2 section looked up. One of the girls shouted.

"Oi Mum, get off the guys lap, for fucks sake your so embarrassing."

The woman got up, but not before waving her ass in his face. She walked back to the girls who were all standing up and getting ready to get off the bus.

"We should join them." Someone said.

"Yeah protect Dawes." Someone else said.

Then they all said "We must protect Dawes." As though they were making a vow, it only caused them to burst into fits of laughter but they got off the bus and followed the girls.

**That's the end of this chapter. I hope you like it xem98x**


	4. Chapter 4

**So a few of you have asked that I write something on what happened at the club. I had a bit of writers block, so here's my best shot.**

**Molly's POV**

She was very aware of 2 section following them off the bus and she was slightly anxious she had had every intention of behaving like the old Molly. Being loud, singing, dancing, drinking and getting so pissed. Fuck em she thought I'm gonna have fun tonight who cares if I don't behave the way they're used to. Molly sang her was down the road with the girls.

"Ay Mols remember this one?" Sharon said holding her phone and playing a song aloud for Molly to hear.

_Look inside_

_Look inside your tiny mind_

_Now look a bit harder_

_'Cause we're so uninspired, so sick and tired of all the hatred you harbour_

_So you say_

_It's not okay to be gay_

_Well I think you're just evil_

_You're just some racist who can't tie my laces_

_Your point of view is so medieval_

Molly listened to the song recognising it instantly as the song they used to play whenever Artan had cheated and they'd broken up. Then at the top of her lungs Molly sung:

_Fuck you (fuck you)_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_'Cause we hate what you do_

_And we hate your whole crew_

_So, please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you (fuck you)_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_'Cause your words don't translate_

_And it's getting quite late_

_So, please don't stay in touch_

The rest of the girls laughed before joining in for the rest of the song:

_Do you get  
>Do you get a little kick out of being small-minded?<br>You want to be like your father  
>It's approval you're after<br>Well, that's not how you find it_

_Do you  
>Do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful?<br>'Cause there's a hole where your soul should be  
>You're losing control a bit<br>And it's really distasteful_

_Fuck you (fuck you)  
>Fuck you very, very much<br>'Cause we hate what you do  
>And we hate your whole crew<br>So, please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you (fuck you)  
>Fuck you very, very much<br>'Cause your words don't translate  
>And it's getting quite late<br>So, please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you  
>Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you<br>Fuck you..._

_You say  
>You think we need to go to war<br>Well, you're already in one  
>'Cause it's people like you that need to get slew<br>No one wants your opinion_

_Fuck you (fuck you)  
>Fuck you very, very much<br>'Cause we hate what you do  
>And we hate your whole crew<br>So, please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you (fuck you)  
>Fuck you very, very much<br>'Cause your words don't translate  
>And it's getting quite late<br>So, please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you (fuck you)  
>Fuck you (fuck you)<br>Fuck you (fuck you)_

_Fuck you (fuck you)  
>Fuck you (fuck you)<em>

At the end of the song the girls cheered each other and laughed. Just as they arrived at the club. Mary grabbed Molly's arm and dragged her inside before she had a chance to change her mind. The room was dark, but full of colourful flashing lights. The DJ was playing a song loudly to a room full of people dancing and singing along.

Molly looked behind her just in time to see Charles and the rest of 2 section walk in before she was swept away by the crowd. The girls went straight to the bar ordering several vodka shots before they decided it was time to dance. Molly hesitated unsure of what to do but Mrs Sharon (Tracey) grabbed her by the shoulder and guided her to the dance floor where the other girls were already. Sharon was spinning and waving her arms around, a gleeful look on his face. Mary was also moving in time to the music. Mrs Sharon on the hand had just gone completely bonkers doing all sorts of crazy moves, and bashing people with her ring covered hands. Molly laughed and joined in, swaying her body to the music.

"Alright babe looking hot today, wanna come for some air with me?" A random guy yelled so she could hear, he was standing behind her and placing his hands on her hips. She spun round and looked him square in the eyes.

"Fuck off wanker." She yelled back.

"Woooo hoooooo!" The girls cheered.

"Molly is back." Sharon announced smiling and holding Molly's hand to spin her in a circle. Molly laughed and wrapped her arm round her friend's shoulder as they danced together. She spotted Charles across the room, she smiled and beckoned him over.

**Charles's POV**

He watched Molly dancing with her friends, smiling and laughing. She looked happy. He'd seen a guy trying to flirt with her but she'd spun round, said something and they guy had left looking pissed. He'd watch Molly continue to dance at last she'd noticed him, given him her goofy grin and beckoned him over.

He shook his head, and held up the beer in his hand. She flung her head back and laughed. Then she'd danced her way over. The rest of 2 section had watched laughing as Molly had taken the drink from his hand, put it down and dragged him out to the dance floor. Charles glared back at 2 section, who all put their drinks down and came out to the dance floor to offer moral 'support' to their Captain. All they did really was laugh.

Charles looked down at Molly who had wrapped her arms round his neck and was swaying along to the music. He gave in and started moving his body in time with the music.

"Ya lied to me." Molly said leaning closer.

"What?" Charles asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

"When you said you can't dance."

"When did I say that?" Charles chuckled and held her closer.

"I dunno, I just remember ya saying it."

He laughed and the couple carried on dancing. A good ten minutes later one of molly's friends came over and dragged her away. He let go of her rather reluctantly and watched her being led to the bar where the rest of the group was stood, shot glasses in hand. He watched as Molly downed one, no two, no three, four, five, six, seven. Bloody hell he thought as he saw her slam the last glass down on the counter and cheer with the rest of the girls.

Mansfield snuck up behind him. "She's gonna be so pissed by the end of the night."

"I know." Charles said.

"Well you're gonna be the one carrying er boss."

"Ohh thanks for the help you fucking cockwomble."

"No probs bossman."

2 section joined Molly and her friends and danced for hours more, all laughing and joking. Molly seemed so happy, but Charles' also knew she was completely wasted and would probably feel like absolute shit in the morning.

At around 2:30am the club was closing and the entire group left the club and stumbled to the bus stop. Only halfway down the street and they saw the bus pulling up. He had never seen a bunch of wasted girls run so fast in his life. They all got on the bus laughing and most of the girls were panting and out of breath. Of course Molly wasn't, at least those long runs round the compound had paid off Charles thought to himself.

Mary's bus stop was the first and Charles watched as the girls all shrieked drunken "good byes" and "catch ya laters". The next was Molly's stop and she'd said 2 section could crash at hers, there was no way they would be able to make it all the way back to their houses in the state they were in. Molly hugged her friends as they all got off the bus. Charles watched as she expertly dodged cracks in the pavement and navigated her way in the dark without tripping over at all. The lads on the other hand had a couple of run ins with bins, walls, and lampposts. Eventually they made it to the staircase that went up to the walkway where Molly's house was. Charles laughed as 2 section groaned at the sight of stairs, while Molly walked up, carefully avoiding the edges where the smell of stale piss was strongest.

Shoving the key in the lock Molly opened the front door and let 2 section into the house.

"Right ya muppets keep it down, everyone's asleep. We'll have to crash in the sitting room." Molly called out quietly. Then a second later she said "Baggsy sofa." They all piled into the room with Molly making a beeline for the sofa. Charles made his way over to her and she pulled him down next to her then rested her head on his chest and fell asleep almost instantly, as did the rest of 2 section. Charles lay there for awhile looking at the beautiful young woman asleep on his chest. Her head was rising and falling with his chest. Draping an arm over her shoulder Charles drifted off to sleep.

**Molly's POV**

She slept un plagued by the usual nightmares of Afghanistan which was a rarity. Her slumber was calm and peaceful and of course rudely interrupted by her siblings running down the stairs for breakfast before heading to school. The eldest of the two boys burst into the living room yelling about watching TV only to be faced with a room full of sleeping men.

"MUM." The eldest boy yelled, waking a sleepy Molly in the process.

"What?" Belinda yelled back from the kitchen.

"There's strange people in here."

Molly was half aware of her mum coming into the room but she was too sleepy to acknowledge her presence. She heard the door shutting quietly and faintly heard Belinda saying something to the kids outside. Molly drifted back off to sleep.

"RIGHT YA BUNCH OF LAZY BASTARDS IT'S NEARLY 1PM. GET YOUR ARSES UP OFF THE FUCKING FLOOR. SOME OF US WANNA WATCH LOOSE WOMEN." Molly's Nan yelled at the room full of sleeping soldiers.

"Jesus bloody Christ Nan," a suddenly awake Molly said, "ya don't need to fucking yell me head hurts enough as it is."

Everyone in the room was awake, sitting up and staring in shock at Molly's Nan who was stood in the doorway her hands on her hips giving them a very stern look.

"You young lady are getting to much like your fucking Dad. Drinking to all hours. What were you thinking?" Molly's Nan said shaking her head at her eldest granddaughter.

"Jeez it was one bloody night. At least I actually came home this time."

The guys had been watching the conversation, their heads moving from side to side as they looked at who was talking.

"Ya muppets look like fucking nodding dogs." Molly said laughing at their faces, as they slowly began to understand the joke. Molly's Nan cackled loudly before marching across the room dragging Fingers off one of the couches and turned on the TV.

Molly dragged herself up and went into the kitchen followed by everyone else. She found her Mum in the kitchen washing up dishes and stuffing laundry into the machine. Without even looking up she said "Coco pops in the cupboard, eggs and beacon in the fridge. Kettles just boiled help ya selves."

"Thanks Mrs Dawes." 2 section replied, before getting themselves food and sitting down to eat. Molly watched as her friends sat crammed in the tiny kitchen. Charles smiled at her from across the room and she smiled back, loving the tired look etched across his face.

"Well this is definitely what's left of a good night." Dave said as he entered the room. Everyone nodded. And Dave laughed loudly at the room full of hung over people.

Half an hour later Molly was walking the group to the bus stop, she waited with them for the bus. When it finally arrived she hugged everyone promising to see them again soon. When it was just Charles left she reached up and kissed him gently before pushing his gorgeous ass onto the bus and smiling at him. She stood there and waited, watching as she saw 2 section appear at the beck of the top deck. They all waved and smiled at her as the bus pulled out. She laughed at the bunch of Muppets and waved back. Finally when the bus was out of sight she turned to walk back home. She hadn't gotten very far when her phone buzzed.

_I love you, missing you already Cx_

She laughed at her phone before quickly tapping out a reply.

_Ditto Mx_

**Okay, so that's it. As usual please R&R. I hope you liked it. I'm planning on including Charles' parents in the next chapter so keep reading. xem98x**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's the next chapter, completely unplanned as usual. Let me know what you think of it.**

**Charles POV**

He walked up the pathway to the front door of his parents townhouse in Bath. He already knew they were home because he'd seen their car had been parked in the space next to where he'd left his car. He hesitated before putting his key in the lock. He was still hung over from last night. When they'd all been rudely awoken by Molly's Nan he'd been shocked that Molly hadn't been in a worse state. Obviously she could hold her drink.

Eventually he turned the key in the lock, pushed the door open and stepped inside the warm house. Dropping his keys in the bowl by the door and slipping his shoes off he made his was down the large hall towards the kitchen where he could hear voices.

When he opened the door he was faced with his Mum (Elizabeth), Dad (Richard) and both his older brother (Julian), and his younger sister (Emily). They all looked up as he entered the room.

Groaning loudly he said "What have I done this time?"

"Try nearly getting yourself killed and then not returning my calls." His sister said sternly. Hs brother got up and walked over and embraced Charles in a hug.

"I'm only here because she forced me, whatever happened I'm on your side Charlie." Julian whispered before letting him go and walking out the room.

"Well obviously I'm fine, if I wasn't I'm sure you'd know about it." An exhausted Charles said slumping into one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

"Are you alright honey?" His Mum asked looking concerned.

"Fine, just a bit hung over." Charles said dropping his head to the cool surface of the counter top, hoping it would sooth the alcohol induced headache.

"Where were you last night?" His Mum asked as she got up to make him a coffee.

"Club in East London."

"A club?" Emily asked looking slightly surprised. "Since when did you go clubbing?"

"Yes a club. And since the lads decided to have a night out. The plan wasn't to stay in East London. But we bumped into Molly and her friends and ended up going out with them." Charles said just as his older brother returned.

"Who's Molly?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh I forgot I hadn't told you. She was the replacement medic assigned to 2 section. She also happens to be the one who saved my life. Basically she's a girl from East London that I fell for, badly."

"Awwww honey." His Mum said holding her hand to her heart and smiling.

"Can I see a picture of her?" Emily asked ignoring her Mum and going into full scale investigator mode.

Charles reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, pressing a random button the lock screen came on, revealing a picture of Molly sitting in the restaurant where they first met after he was released from hospital. His family gathered round the phone looking at the picture.

"She's very pretty," his Mum said smiling, "When can we meet her?"

"I don't know." Charles shrugged. Emily handed the phone back, having studied the picture carefully. Just as he went to put it back into his pocket it started ringing. Looking at the screen her saw the name _Dawsey_ appear. Pressing answer he lifted his phone to his ear.

_"Alright Dawesy"_

_"Just checking you got home in one piece bossman."_

_"I did, starting to wish I had't"_

_"Oh?"_

_"Apparently over night my family decided today would be a good day to get together. Of course they failed to tell me."_

_"Didums, is bossman feeling ganged up on?"_

_"Don't get all patronising with me Dawsey."_

_"Wow someone's got a bad hang over."_

Charles' Mum handed a cup of coffee to him. "Who is it?" She mouthed to him. "Molly." He mouthed back.

_"Well I'm sorry some of us actually are human, and as such are subjected the after effects of alcohol."_

"Invite her over." His Mum mouthed.

_"Or maybe you're just a light weight."_

_"No no definitely not. Hey Mum is asking if you'd like to come over for dinner today." _He said trying to decipher what his Mum was mouthing at him, she nodded smiling when he got it completely right.

_"Oh um are you sure?"_

_"Course."_

_"Ok then. What time do ya want me?"_

_"4ish, would be good. Maybe I'll have kicked this headache by then."_

_"Hahahaha you won't have. I'll see you at 4, do you want me to bring anything?"_

_"No that's ok."_

_"Ok. Bye, love ya."_

_"Ditto." _He ended the call and put his phone away. Looking up he saw both his parents smiling, his sister smiling slightly mischievously and his brother looking at Emily with a slightly concerned expression.

"What?" He asked taking a sip from his drink.

"Nothing, what shall we have for dinner? What does Molly like?" His Mum said reaching for a pen and a pad to write down the ingredients she would need to get from the shops.

"I don't know, do pasta or something."

"Oh we can go a little more sophisticated then pasta, Charlie." His Mum said shaking her head at her son.

"Mum, she grew up on an estate with six siblings. I'm pretty sure she mainly ate fish and chips, frozen pizzas and pasta."

"Don't be so cynical, I'll do a nice lasagne." She said decisively.

"That is pasta, Mum" Julian said as his Mum wrote down a list and shoved at his Dad telling him to go to the shops.

After his Dad left Charles had helped to tidy the dining room and lay the table ready for tonight's meal. He then went upstairs to the shower. Stripping off his clothes and dumping them in the hamper he stepped into the cool stream of water where he stayed for a long while. He had hoped that the water would help him clear the fog in his head, left from the many drinks he had consumed last night.

At 4 he went back down and rejoined the rest of his family in the kitchen. His Mum had the lasagne in the oven and she'd already prepared a small starter of mint soup. He was told she'd made a chocolate cake for dessert, which was baking in another part of the oven. I wasn't long until they heard the door bell and Charles rose to his feet to answer the door. He rubbed his face as he walked, trying desperately to clear the fogginess in his head.

When he opened the door he saw her standing there looking absolutely beautiful. She wore black leggings with a long smart looking white shirt, a burgundy scarf was wrapped round her neck. She had on a long black coat that she'd left undone and black heeled shoes, not as high as the ones she'd worn last night though. In one hand she was holding a gift bag with a bottle of wine in it, in the other was a bottle with a reddish looking liquid in it.

"You look bloody awful." She laughed.

"I feel it." He said stepping aside to let her. Stepping careful over the thresh hold, she entered the house. He took her coat from her and led her down the hall to the kitchen. When they walked in his family all looked up. Great, he thought, they are going to scare the hell out of her.

"This is my girlfriend Molly." He said smiling and gesturing to Molly.

"It's lovely to meet you Molly. We've been hearing all about you." She smiled stepping forwards to embrace Molly.

"It's nice to meet ya to." Molly said. Charles saw her look at him and he gave her a guilty look which made her smile. "Oh I brought some wine for you, as a thank you for inviting me present." She held up the bag with the wine in it. His Mum took it from her smiling and saying she shouldn't have. Charles watched as his Mum led Molly to a stool at the breakfast bar.

They all looked back at him because he hadn't moved at all. Charles felt horrible, his headache was getting worse and now he didn't trust himself to walk in case his leg gave out.

Molly laughed and said "Ok what the hell did you drink last night?"

"I'm not entirely sure." He answered truthfully.

"Somehow I'm not surprised. Here drink this." She chucked the bottle of red liquid at him, he caught it easily.

"What is it?" He asked staring at the bottle trying to figure out what it contained.

"Don't ask just drink." She said and then added. "Actually you should drink it over a sink."

"Charles you really are embarrassing us all." Emily piped up, fed up with watching her brother just stand there. She wanted to bombard Molly with questions. Eventually Julian got up and helped his brother over to the sink where he opened the bottle and took a gulp of the liquid. It tasted absolutely rank and he started gagging almost instantly.

"Is he ok?" His Mum asked. She looked from Charles to Molly.

"It does that when you're not used to drinking it." She answered as she watched Charles bent over the sink. He stood up slowly and took another gulp, this time he didn't gag but he did make a face which apparently was funny because it had everyone in stitches.

"That is vile. What the bloody hell is in it?" He said trying to smell it to find out what it contained.

"It's an old East End trick for ditching hangovers. Works every time. But it's probably best you don't know what's in it." She said smiling.

His family bombarded Molly with questions, all of which she answered calmly and politely. She also he noticed was trying to use better English. It didn't take long for his family to come to like her. Emily was the only one who remained reserved but that would probably be because she was really good friends with his ex-wife, Rebecca.

**Molly's POV**

The cake she was eating was amazing but then everything else had been just as amazing. Mrs James was an excellent cook. Charles' family were so nice, they all accepted her with open arms. Apart from his sister whom she had already been told was very close friends with Rebecca. His Mum couldn't stop thanking him for saving her sons life.

At the end of the meal Charles' Dad replaced their glasses of water with glasses of wine. Molly laughed as she watched Charles' face turn green at the sight of more alcohol. She took a small sip from her glass and laughed when he looked at her with his mouth wide open.

"Catchin flies?" She asked.

"Please tell me, how on earth can you be drinking alcohol right now. I remember watching you drink loads last night. Why is it I'm worse off than you, when I drank far less. And how were you able to wake up so not hung over this morning?"

"Your forgetting before I joined the army I was a major party girl. Most of the time I went to work hung over, so I learnt to deal with and now it just doesn't affect me so much because I built up my tolerance. It's an advantage of being an estate girl."

"You were a party girl?" Elizabeth asked slightly surprised.

"Yeah, well I was only working in a nail bar and I didn't have any ambitions: just like most people from the estate. So I guess there's not really a lot else to do. Really though, joining the army was the best decision I ever made."

His family seemed to accept that and she was glad. It would have been horrible if they'd looked down on her because of her upbringing. She loved the fact that, just like Charles, his family was very understanding. Or at least most of them were. Molly liked Elizabeth, she was just like a female version of Charles. Both Richard and Julian were very quiet but they seemed nice enough. Emily on the other hand was always going to be tricky because of Rebecca.

"So Molly, have you met Sam?" Emily asked half hoping that Molly didn't even know about Sam, not so she could cause her brother hurt, but so she could finally find a reason to not like her brother girlfriend.

"Only very briefly." Molly said. She thought back to that day, Smurf had still been alive then she realised. She missed him a lot. He would have laughed at her attempt to talk proper.

"Oh, well that's good. He's a sweet kid she said looking at her brother. Molly could feel Charles' gaze on her and knew that he had guessed she was thinking about Smurf.

The group had carried on talking until nearly 10, when Molly had said she'd have to get going or she'd miss the last train home.

"You're more than welcome to stay the night, sweety." Elizabeth told her.

"Thank you, but I promised Mum I'd come home tonight. It's my sisters birthday tomorrow so she needs help with decorations and whatnot."

"Can't your Dad help?" Charles asked not wanting her to leave.

"It's match night, he's working til late."

"Oh ok then sweety, I'll drive you to the station. I'm sure Charles would but I wouldn't trust him to be in control of Sam's remote control car right now, let alone a real one." Elizabeth said patting her youngest son on the back.

Both Charles and Molly stood up and went into the hall. He helped her with her coat. They stood there for a second, before he tilted he head up to gently kiss her. They were completely unaware of his family who had put their heads round the door to watch the couples sweet little good bye.

"Love you." Charles whispered.

"Ditto." Molly whispered back.

She climbed into Elizabeth's car and watched Charles grow smaller in the distance as the car moved away. Finally he disappeared altogether when the car rounded the corner. She smiled to herself as she thought about the love of her life.

**Ok, seriously hope you like this one. Took me ages to write. Please R&R. xem98x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so the last 4 chapters have had a pretty amazing response, especially for my first ever fanfic. Anyway I really wanted to carry on with the story but I was starting to bore myself a little bit. This is actually my second attempt at writing this chapter, which is why it's taken so long for me to update. I think it's going to be a bit of a bridging chapter though. Still please R&R.**

**Molly's POV**

It had been ages since the day she'd met Charles' family. A lot had happened in the time between then and now. She'd taken a short 3 month tour in Afghanistan training young medics. She'd enjoyed it but it hadn't been the same without 2 section there to piss her off. Jackie and most of the other medics she'd met the first time weren't there either. It didn't matter now though anyway, she was on the plane that would take her back to Brize Norton, back home, back to Charles.

When the plane touched down Molly and everyone else the plane picked up their kit and disembarked from the plane. It was a clod windy day and the air stung her skin, which had become slightly tanned from being in the desert for so long. The group of soldiers walked through the large automatic doors and into a corridor which would lead them out to the welcome lounge where their families would be waiting.

It took less than 5 seconds for her to spot him across the room. He stood there in his civvie clothes with his hands on his hips, his eyes searching for her amongst the crowd of army personal. She dodged her way through the crowd headed towards him. When she finally reached him she flung her arms round his neck, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. The couple didn't say a word to each other, but he silently picked up her kit and led her out to the car.

It didn't take long to get back to his family's house in Bath, his parents were away on a cruise so he had the house to himself. Molly walked behind him carrying her kit as he unlocked the front door. The minute they were in the hallway the door was slammed shut, her kit dropped to the floor and Charles had her pressed against the wall. Molly wrapped her arms round his neck and pulled him even closer, she pressed her lips to his and electricity passed between them. It took all of 3 minutes for Charles to lift her up and stumble up the stairs to the bedroom, where they stayed for the rest of the day wrapped in each other's limbs.

She'd missed him so much and felt so good to be back with him, she didn't want to let him go ever. In the morning the couple drove down to Newham to see her family. They spent the next 2 days in Newham. Molly was shocked by all the changes. Not only to the city, but also to her family. But the biggest shock of all was the house. It was actually clean. She also noticed they'd had some building work done.

"Ay Mum, what happened to the house?"

"Oh we wanted some more space ya know. So ya Dad went to the council, asked bout changing it. They said we could do wha ever we want, long as we pay for it. Couldn't use benefits or nowt."

"So what did ya actually do?"

"We made the attic into a bedroom. Knocked through all the bedrooms an re built the walls. They're bigger now, so ya kids got more space."

"Oh, I like it."

"Good"

Molly and Charles want back to Bath after a while. Molly wanted to be able to enjoy the quiet that came with being there. They did absolutely nothing productive with their time. Although they did manage to watch every single episode of Waterloo Road, which Molly considered to be a good use of time, Charles on the other hand disagreed. They saw Sam a couple of times. Molly was glad she had managed to get along with Sam, she could see the way it made Charles so happy to see them having fun, even if it did mean he was subject to their constant pranks.

It was 11:30pm when everything changed. They had been snuggled up asleep in Charles' bed, when the phone rang, it broke through the silence like a knife through butter. It was Charles who eventually rolled over and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, could I speak to Private Dawes please?"

"Sure." Charles said as he rolled over to hand Molly the phone, she was lying there eyes wide open listening to Charles. He passed the phone to her and mouthed "army" before he rolled over again and climbed out of bed, leaving the room so she could answer the phone call.

"Hello, Private Dawes speaking." She said as professionally as she could when she was still half asleep.

"Hello Dawes. This is Major Black. I'm sorry to disturb you this late at night but we require a replacement medic in Afghan. Would you be happy to complete a 5 month tour? I know you haven't been on leave long, so of course I understand if you don't want to."

"Can I get back to you Sir?"

"Ok Dawes, but I do need to know by tomorrow."

"Thank you Sir." She said before hanging up. She went downstairs and found Charles in the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand. She walked over and sat on one of the breakfast stools.

"They want me to go on a 5 month tour." She said quietly, glancing up at him.

"When?"

"I don't know, it must be soon because he asked me to give him a definite answer by tomorrow."

"Do you want to go?"

"I don't know, I only just got back."

"Sleep on it?"

"Yeah."

With that the couple made their way up the stairs. Deep down inside they both already knew the answer. Molly would go back to Afghan. Of course she would, it was where she was at her best and they both knew that.

As morning came Molly was reluctant to open her eyes. The light in the room was harsh and she was so comfortable lying there with her head on Charles' chest.

"I think I want to go." She said quietly, her eyes still closed.

"I knew you would." Charles replied just as quietly.

"Do you mind?" She opened her eyes and looked questioningly at him.

"How can I? I'd probably go if it was me they asked. Anyway you need to be brilliant, remember?

Molly chuckled slightly. She sat up slowly rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She reached for the phone which she had left on the bedside table. She fumbled around not looking at what she was doing. Lifting her hand up to try further over she leant sideways slightly. Of course she knew the minute that she put her hand down and completely missed the table, that she would fall. Losing her balance she fell off the side of the bed taking most of the duvet down with her. She lay there covered in the king size duvet, she heard Charles laughing as he crawled across the bed to look at her lying on the floor.

"Seriously Dawesy, this time you weren't even trying to mock." He chucked staring at his girlfriend lying in a heap on the floor, her hair had gone everywhere and she was completely swamped by the duvet. He thought that she looked stunning, but she was giving him a very evil glare so he stopped.

Eventually she managed to untangle herself from the duvet, and now fully awake she found the phone lying on the floor next to the tangled up duvet. She dialled the number for the Med Regiments main HQ. After two rings the phone was answered.

"Medical Regiment, how can we help."

"Private Molly Dawes of the 4th Med Regiment, I'd like to talk to Major Black please."

The hold tune began to play as her call was forwarded to Major Black's office. It didn't take long for Major Black to answer.

"Private Dawes, I assume you have an answer for me."

"Yes Sir I do. I've decided to go on the tour."

"Good to hear Private. Report to Brize Norton at 0900 hours tomorrow. You will ship out to Camp Bastion and then be moved to your FOB from there. Any questions?"

"No Sir, thank you sir."

"Good luck Dawes."

The phone call ended and Molly turned to Charles who was still lying on the bed. She saw a slightly sad look in his eyes, like he was looking at her for the last time. She shook the thoughts from her head and stood up.

"Right ya big cockwomble, I've got a day to do whatever I like," She paused looking at him, "And I have no fucking idea of what to do."

"Well then Dawsey, you better get thinking."

"Hmmmm, I've got it." She said smirking.

"What?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Get dressed." She ordered as she headed for the bathroom.

"Where are we going?" He shouted after her.

"Wimpy." She shouted back.

"You're kidding right? You've got one day to do whatever and you want to go to a fucking Wimpy."

"Shut up ya wanker, Wimpy is well buff."

"Remember that dictionary I got you?"

"Yeah."

"Is buff in there?"

"Well no but reem is, so Wimpy is well reem."

"I give up. I actually fucking give up."

Molly laughed at the exasperated tone in his voice as she brushed her teeth. 15 minutes later the couple were dressed and finishing a coffee downstairs. When they had finished Molly stood up put her mug in the dishwasher and mumbled something about finding shoes.

**Charles' POV**

He'd been watching Molly so carefully all morning. Drinking in her actions and looks trying desperately to commit it all to memory, preparing himself for the next 5 months when he wouldn't have his Molly here to cheer him up or to call him a muppet. He didn't particularly want to go to Wimpy in fact he'd been kind of disappointed when she'd suggested it. But neither the less he didn't complain.

When Molly came back wearing her coat and shoes, he rose from his seat and walking down the hall grabbed his keys, coat and slipped his shoes on. They left the house and climbed in the car.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Newham." She said simply.

During the car journey they didn't talk much. Charles kept glancing to his left to watch her. They'd just turned onto the estate where Molly's family lived and were passing the high school.

"Pull over by that bunch of kids." Molly instructed him. He was slightly surprised by the request but he did as he was told. Molly pressed the button to unwind the window and then leant out slightly.

"Oh, ya is so busted Bella." Molly said her London accent became very prominent. Charles looked out the window to see the person Molly was talking to, it was her sister.

"Oh come on Mols, ya did worse when ya was my age."

"True but that's not the point."

"Don't tell Mum yeah?"

"Sure sure, just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Cool free reign. Catch ya later Mol."

Molly waved to her sister as Charles pulled away. 5 minutes later they pulled up in a space near her house. They climbed the stairs which Charles released actually seemed to smell worse every time he was there. They walked along the path and Molly opened the door.

Charles saw Belinda appear at the kitchen doorway. Behind her he could see Molly's Nan, along with some of Molly's old friends. I took him a while but he finally remembered their names: Molly referred to them as Proud Mary, Sharon and Mrs Sharon (although he called her bus lady and her real name was actually Tracey). They went into the kitchen and Belinda gave them both a cuppa. He listened quietly to Molly explaining to them that she was going back to Afghan. Her Mum took her out the room and he was left alone with her Nan, and friends.

"So what are ya gonna do while she's gone." Molly's Nan asked him.

"Back to Catterick, training newbies." He said the boredom in his voice was evident.

"Not going back with her then."

"No, I resigned my active duty commission after the Badrai situation."

"So ya training them instead."

"Yeah, it's not technically active duty. Plus they wouldn't accept my full resignation. Which I'm sort of pleased with, I didn't really want to quit."

Molly and Belinda came back in, Belinda looked as though she had been crying but she was trying to put on a brave front.

"So me and Charles might gonna go down Wimpy, wanna come?"

Everyone nodded, so the group piled into various cars. Somehow the bus lady ended up in his car. Which Molly found hilarious. They drove down the high street to the Wimpy on the other side of town. When they arrived they discovered that at another table was Dave and a couple of his mates. In the end the two groups joined together and Charles ended up between Molly and Dave. They ordered some drinks and began chatting, reminiscing about the last couple of months. Charles retold the story of Molly falling out of bed that morning. Everyone laughed except Molly who just turned a very bright shade of pink. About two hours later they all left and went their separate ways. Molly and Belinda had a very tearful goodbye.

By 7pm that night her kit was packed and sat ready and waiting by the front door. Charles had cooked up a tai curry, which had become one of Molly's favourites. They enjoyed the meal with a glass of wine before heading up to bed for what would be their last night together for the next 5 months. Charles lay in the bed long after Molly had fallen asleep, his arms were wrapped tightly around her shoulders as if she would slip away if he let go.

The next morning Charles drove Molly to Brize Norton, he insisted on walking her in. He held her tightly, kissed her head and whispered:

"Come back to me."

Molly sighed and dropped her head into his chest before she whispered:

"I will."

His last memory of her for the next 5 months would be watching her walking through the doors her kit on her back, turning round for a second to wave before she turned back and jogged towards the plane that would carry her back to the war.

**Ok well that's it, I actually have some good ideas for the next chapter so hopefully, college work permitting, that will go up soon. xem98x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I was really excited for this chapter and I hope it turns out the way I've planned.**

**Molly's POV**

Getting off the plane just outside Bastion was like coming home for Molly. She took in a deep breath of the thick, hot, dusty air. Although she was missing Charles already, she was still really glad to be back. She felt like she might be able to finish her work out here once and for all.

"Private Dawes." The unfamiliar voice cut through her thoughts. She turned in the direction the voice had come from.

"Yes." She called back. A Lance Corporal marched up to her.

"I'm Lance Corporal Jenson, I've been asked to give you your orders and get you to your FOB. |Any questions?"

"No Sir."

"Good. Unfortunately we have very limited information about the missions you will embark on, it appears their nature changes regularly. Although you FOB will be the same one as the one you were at on your first tour."

"Oh ok, guess that can work to my advantage then. Already knowing the surroundings and all."

"Correct, Private Dawes. But don't make the mistake of thinking that that means you can get lazy, that's when mistakes are made and people get hurt."

"I understand Sir."

Lance Corporal Jenson and Molly walked towards the helipad where the was a chopper ready and waiting. Molly pushed her kit onto the chopper and clambered up into the seat. She looked down at the mountains and empty desert as they flew high above them. She couldn't help but wonder if there were insurgents on the ground below. 45 minutes later the chopper landed just outside the walls of the FOB. A group of soldiers ran forward and began unloading other supplies. Molly grabbed her kit and got off. She'd ducked down and jogged forwards until she was out of reach of the blades powerful winds. When she straightened up she began to walk forwards and was met by Major Morley, an American soldier she'd met during the tracking of Badrai.

"Good to see you in one piece Dawes."

"Hoping to stay this way Sir."

"Good to hear. I don't know how much you've been told already but American troops have been recalled from the area, you British on the other hand are to remain until the area is completely secured. Drop you stuff off in the Med tent and then I'll introduce you to you new Captain."

Molly put her stuff in the Med tent taking a quick look around to see if it had changed much. It hadn't. She removed her helmet and communication set and leaving it with her gun and the rest of her kit made her way back out to rejoin Major Morley.

As they walked Molly saw some of the men playing football, some others in the food tent and a couple more sitting by the stage where she'd sang with Charles on her first tour. Memories flooded through her head and she shook her head, forcing herself to focus on the job at hand. Morley pulled back the side of the Captain's tent and walked purposefully inside, Molly followed after him. She had butterflies in her stomach, for some reason the thought of meeting her new Captain was making her nervous.

"This is Private Dawes of the 4th Med Regiment." Morley announced to the Captain who was sat with his back to them, it looked like he was mapping something out. After a pause Morley added:

"Do us all a favour and make sure she stays in one piece. I wouldn't want to be the one to tell her boyfriend she's dead." With that Morley rounded and left the tent.

The man turned round and looked at her. Molly's mouth dropped as she looked at the familiar face.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"Now why would I do that?"

Molly remained with the shocked look on her face. The last person she expected to be her new Captain was Corporal Geddings from basic. Obviously he'd gotten a promotion since then.

"Right Dawes, you better familiarise yourself with the surroundings pronto." He walked out of the tent and Molly followed. They'd taken all of 5 steps outside when Molly spotted another face.

"Oi you, you massive cockwomble." Molly shouted completely forgetting about Geddings standing next to her. Molly watched as there was a flash of recognition flashed across the ANA soldier's face.

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you still will be here for the end." Sohail shouted back at her.

"Course I fucking will be ya muppet. Thanks for tellin us ya still alive mate. Appreciate it."

"Didn't think you would care."

Molly shook her head and then pulled a face as she caught sight of the look on Captain Geddings face. Captain Geddings, god that sounds weird she thought.

"Or perhaps you are already familiar."

Molly nodded. "I was here on my first tour." She confirmed.

"Well then no need for a tour, briefing at 1800 hours, go get some grub."

With that Geddings returned to his tent and Molly headed off to unpack her things in the Med tent. It didn't take her long, she already knew the best places to keep the supplies. She lay down on the bed staring at the ceiling, the same ceiling she'd stared at before. Back when Smurf had been alive and Charles had still been her Captain. Back when she had all her mates from 2 section coming in every 2 seconds asking for plasters for cuts and blisters. She missed them already. This tour was going to be very different from the others.

Half an hour before the briefing Molly went to get food. She ate alone, everyone else was busy getting ready for the briefing or moving supplies. At 1800 hours she headed over to the ops tent, pen and pad in hand. She ducked through the doorway and joined everybody else round the table. Captain Geddings walked in and began briefing the group on the route for their patrol. When he finished he looked them all in the eye.

"Any questions?" He asked, no one said anything, "Ok good. One more thing, this is Private Dawes she is our replacement medic. Make her welcome lads." Everyone looked at Molly briefly before looking back at the Captain and nodding. They all left the tent and went off to do their own things. Molly headed over to the phones.

"Mols!" Molly heard the voice of her old friend from basic training calling her. It was strange to hear Katy's voice again after all these years.

"Katy!" Molly called back turning around to face her friend.

"I can't believe your here."

Molly laughed "Well ere I am."

"So? What do you think to Afghan? Took me days to get used to the heat."

"Nah its cool. Took me weeks to get used ta the heat, first time round. Now its jus like comin home again."

Katy frowned looking confused by Molly's response.

"This is my 3rd tour." Molly explained watching the confusion on Katy's face disappear.

"Have you met the lads yet then?"

"Jus now was the first time I saw em."

"One sec Katy. Oi Sohail chuck us that pen yeah."

Katy followed Molly's gaze to the big ANA soldier who was sat just outside his tent. He reached down and picked up the pen. He held for a second before tossing it over to Molly. Molly caught the pen easily and walked to the wall of the base. Previous soldiers had written all over the walls. Molly located where someone had written _Under 5's 2 section rock_. Around it were the names of everyone in 2 section. Molly took a breath to steady her hand before lifting her arm and writing _RIP Smurf you Welsh wanker we miss you._

She turned and saw Katy watching her, tossing the pen back to Sohail who was trying to decipher her awful handwriting, she wrapped her arm round Katy's shoulders and steered back to the middle of the camp.

"Right en, time ta meet the lads."

**Charles' POV**

Molly hadn't even been gone a day and already the oversized house felt too big, too empty, too quiet. He missed her loud voice with her prominent London accent. He'd done nothing but sit on the sofa watching EastEnders, thinking of what Molly would be yelling at the characters.

"Charlie?" He turned around and saw his mother in the doorway, she still had her coat and shoes on. She was looking at him carefully, trying to figure out why her son looked so depressed. "What's wrong Charlie?"

"Molly's gone."

"Gone?"

"Back to Afghan. She got a battle replacement order. She left this morning."

"Oh, well I'm sure she'll be fine, she can definitely look after herself that's for sure." Elizabeth smiled sympathetically at her son, before she rose and left the room.

Charles stayed there all night and when the sun rose the next day he merely got another cup of coffee and went back to his place on his sofa.

"I get that you miss her son, but come on. Haven't you got a job to go to?" His father asked realising the Charles hadn't moved all night.

"Don't start until next week."

"Well go see Sam then."

"He's on holiday with Rebecca and her husband."

"Again?"

"Yeah. France this time I think."

Eventually his Dad got up and left him to sit there on his own again. Once again he sat there all day, ignoring his parents attempts to get him to do something vaguely useful. He just needed to clear his head properly, get all the doubt out of his head. He needed a couple of days to accept the fact that he wasn't going to see Molly for 5 months. One day at a time. He'd have to take it one day at a time he decided.

On the third morning after Molly had left for Afghan Charles got up and went for a run. When he came back he ate with his parents. They were pleased to see him finally doing something. He ended up in the garden trimming and taming the wild hedges and plants in his parents big town house garden. He dug around in the bushes and found all manner of things including: Sam's toy cars, half eaten shoes, a broken skateboard wheel, an earring Molly had lost the first time she'd been there and also a tie he hadn't seen since he was 18. He moved round the garden slowly cutting at the wild branches. He was trying to focus on the job in hand but his mind kept wandering.

3 hours later his Mum yelled out to him that someone was on the phone for him.

_"Hello?"_

_"Alright bossman?"_

The sound of her voice echoed through his head. A weight lifted from his shoulders with the knowledge that for now at least she was fine.

_"Dawesy, are you not meant to be doing something. Patching up blisters?"_

_"Believe it or not, but I have not seen a single blister since I got here."_

_"Well then what's the point in you being there? You said it yourself before, you're meant to be at the cutting edge of the conflict with blisters."_

_"Actually I said your blisters."_

Charles heard someone calling her name in the background.

_"I have ta go boss, Love you." _

_"Ditto. Stay safe Dawesy"_

_"Will do, see ya soon."_

The call ended and Charles sighed loudly, just the sound of her voice had cheered him up considerably. She sounded happy, so now he was happy.

**The end of another chapter, please R&R xem98x**


End file.
